Вот както ночью
by Chetana
Summary: В замке так тихо. Жутко Линали. А как зайдёт в комнату, обнаружит там кое-кого, так и вовсе не знаешь чем это закончится, тем более что ты выходил из комнаты Канды... Рэйтинг М. Паринг Аллен\Линали.


_Это писала не я. Взято с ЖЖ, писал Аноним, а я лишь перевела. Всё, что в скобках от переводчика. _

--------

Это был вечер в замке Чёрного Ордена, и Линали Ли как раз шла к своей комнате. Ей не понравилось то молчание, которое повисло в замке, но она была дома, и всё хорошо.

Когда она открыла дверь в свою комнату и вступили в неё, она поняла, что кто-то уже был там.

- Линали, - позвал её слишком знакомый голос, и она чуть не подпрыгнула, услышав его. Она закрыла дверь, прежде чем перейти к седому мальчику, сидящему на её постели.

- О, Аллен, привет,- поприветствовала юношу Линали, однако её взгляд стал весьма озабоченным, когда она заметила мрачность Экзорциста. Его глаза были намного холодней, и не было прежней улыбки. Ей определённо не нравилась та аура, что окружала его после появления 14.

-Эмм... как ты сюда попал? – ей было действительно любопытно; Комуи исправил все двери, так что без ключа снаружи дверь никак не открыть.

Взгляд Аллена не изменился:

- Ты дала мне ключ, помнишь? – проговорил он тихо.

- Ах, да! Я думала ~

-Что ты делала в комнате Канды?

-.. Что? – девушка посмотрела на Аллена с небольшим шоком.

Это всё что его волновало? Он выглядел очень рассерженным его лицо перекосилось и он внезапно подскочил к Ли.

-Ответь мне!

Неужели он не понимает? В конце концов, он и Линали встречались, довольно долгое время.

- Я просто подравняла ему волосы. Ты знаешь что он мой друг!

Аллен прищурился немного, но не выглядел очень уверенным.

-Если он когда-нибудь коснется тебя...- пробормотал он, и на минуту почувствовала страх к появлению Ноя.

Поэтому она подошла к Аллену и схватила его за ухо, как она обычно делала, когда один из мальчиков вёл себя неподобающим образом.

-Аллен, прекращай. Это становится смешным.

Обычно Аллен бы крикнул _**"Ой!"**_ и подумал о том, что он сделал, однако сейчас он едва вздрогнул и крепко сжал руку Линали, притянув её к себе.

-Ты моя, - заявил он, его взгляд был пустым, но во всяком случае хмурость исчезла с его лица.

Линали молча, смотрела на него. Скрестила руки на груди, как только мальчик её отпустил.

-Нет, я Аллена, - заявила она, глядя на Ноя почти с горем, - Ты не он.

Ной, наконец, улыбнулся, но это не отразилось в его глазах, хотя на секунду он выглядел как мальчик, в которого она влюбилась.

-Ты можешь продолжать говорить себе это, - произнёс он довольно чопорно, - Но я он.

Линали прищурила глаза, она слышала от Канды и Лави, что возможно он будет вести себя не так как раньше, но она ж не думала что всё так запущенно. Она хотела верить, что это был Аллен, но это был он и в тоже время 14-ый, похоже, сложновато будет им делить одно тело на двоих.

Ну и естественно, что какая ещё у неё могла быть реакция, на глаза ей навернулись слёзы, и она с размаху влепила пощёчину этому несносному пацану. _(простите, не удержалась исправить это предложение…)_

Лицо Аллена обратилось в сторону от удара, он медленно поднял руку, касаясь больной щеки. Вот он, вернулся и это был не 14-ый. Это был он.

-Мне очень жаль. Линали...- Он вздрогнул, и голос его остановился.

Девушка ничего не сказала, но вдруг прижалась к нему, обнимая его крепко.

-Всё в порядке, - шепнула она, - Ты всегда будешь со мной, Аллен...

И вот, они стоят, посреди комнаты обнявшись, излучая тепло и любовь, пока солнце не зашло за горизонт, мрак пополз по комнате, в результате чего 14-ый вернулся. _(Если он из-за темноты появился, то можно было его и фонариком спугнуть, как в «Пенумбре»)_

-.. Ты не должна была делать этого, - проговорил Аллен, растерянно касаясь щеки рукой, и вдруг толкнул Линали, впиваясь в губы грубым поцелуем.

-...?! - Линали даже сказать ничего не успела, как её уст коснулись губы любимого, и она почувствовала удар, столкновения её спины и стены. Она могла бы пнуть его, чтобы не лез, если бы она действительно этого хотела, но какая-то часть её утверждала что это был её Аллен, который никогда не хотел её обидеть. Они делали это много раз раньше, и почему бы что-то изменилось? ...

Она подняла руку и обняла плечи седого юноши, пытаясь ответить на поцелуй, но против такого напора это было практически бесполезно. Так или иначе, часть ее действительно любит, когда Аллен был немного.. грубее; Это её немого пугает, но тем не менее это было правдой.

-Линали, - Прошептал Аллен против её губ пристально глядя на неё из полузакрытых глаз. Этот голос, он был таким как прежде. Всего одно слово несло столько эмоций, до каких 14-ый, и добраться не мог. Не было ярости, ревности, извинение, тоски ...

-Я люблю тебя, - Она была единственной, кому он это сказал _(как будто там кто-то другой был…)_ но теперь она видит, что оба чувствовали то же самое по отношению к девушке _(И 14-ый и Уолкер)_. Ну да ладно, Аллен рядом, она любит его он любит его, что там ещё надо?

-Я люблю тебя тоже ... Аллен,- выдохнула Линали, утверждая свои слова новым поцелуем.

Внезапно у нее не было больше сомнений. _(Прям внезапно ==)_ Это был её мужчина. Она хотела этого, сейчас, и атмосфера была просто слишком сильна для нее, что бы удержаться. Она откинула голову и немного подняла ногу, и ее бедро вскоре был поймано грубой рукой Уолкера. Ей всегда нравилось чувствовать его своей кожей, и теперь, в темноте, в почти пугающей атмосфере, всё это сильно разогревало кровь, и чувство адреналина приливало к голове.

-Не будь мягок со мной, - прошептала она Аллену слегка касаясь его губ своими, в то время как вторая нога была схвачена _(загребущими ручонками маленького извращенца)_ рукой. Рефлекторно девушка сжала ноги «закрепляясь» на талии возлюбленного.

Экзорцист слегка улыбнулся во время поцелуя, и девушка почувствовала _(ож, скока она чувствует),_ как так хорошо знакомая, грубая, деформированная рука, на удивление мягко ласкала кожу ног, и вскоре пробралась к ней под юбку. Она ахнула немного, разрывая поцелуй на короткое время, чтобы подышать воздухом, как всё та же рука массировала её задницу, и примерно в то же время она почувствовала что-то «тыкает» на неё с фронта - не удивительно, каждому нормальному мужчине будет приятно, неудивительно что «там» уже образовалась дуга. В следующий миг она почувствовала, как рука Аллена снимает её трусики, теперь на сомнения не тратя времени, хотя, безусловно, это не то, что Аллен обычно делает _(они одетые этим, что ли занимались ==")_. Возможно, какая-то часть её жаждала этого с момента, когда 14-ый начал проявляться. А может просто, потому что ей это нравится.

Однако эта мысль сразу ускользнула, когда Аллен начал, слегка задыхаясь, шептать;

-Прости ...я не могу сдержаться больше, - подумав над этим секунду, Линали решила. В конце концов, она была женщиной, и не стоило беспокоиться о таких вещах.

-Всё нормально, - снова прошептала она и её рука начала расстегивать его пояс.

Это были все слова, которые были необходимы.

Не нужное в таком деле белье как трусы уже ничему и не препятствовали, и Ли почувствовала как грубые пальцы вошли в её женственность, растягивая её немного, но не так, насколько это будет позже. Она снова ахнула и сжала её ноги вокруг талии юноши сильнее, когда тот целовал и кусал шею. Это был не первый раз, но она поняла, это было каким-то запрещённым пламенем, и всё казалось гораздо вкуснее, чем обычно, она знала, что это чувство было плохим, но в тоже время слишком приятным что бы остановиться _(а она когда этим в 1-ый раз занималась об этом не думала?...)_. Пожалуй, главной её мыслью было _**«Ну почему так долго?».**_

Может быть, ему нужна какая-то поддержка? Она застонала, как остальные пальцы нашли её клитор, стараясь довести её до как можно большей страсти. Она чувствовала, как пальцы оставили её частную область, и рука схватила её за бёдра, судя по шороху, Аллен просто спустил брюки вниз. Пару мгновений спустя, Линали почувствовала что-то горячее, твердое и, по сравнению с пальцами…чёрт, огромное… медленное нажатие на неё, и застонала. Она слышала как Уолкер ахнул, наклонив голову к её шее, она понимала, он сдерживается какое-то время, давая ей привыкнуть к его члену. Через ещё пару мгновений она ощутила легкие толчки, и выпустила стон, когда он ускорился.

Ли немного скривилась, не считая звуков, которые вырастали в объёме и продолжительности. Было немного больно, но это так же было ужасно хорошо, влажность внутри ее облегчила трение, в то время как молодой человек "стучал" в неё всё сильней и чаще, каждый раз сопровождаясь громкими звуками. Её бёдра были сильно сжаты его руками, плюс к тому она была мучительно сильно прижата к стене, и каждое столкновение с холодной стеной было довольно болезненным, но ей всё равно, она просто хочет всё больше и больше, поэтому держалась за возлюбленного экзорциста так крепко как могла.

Все исчезло для них обоих на данный момент, не было похоти _(ага, не было ==")_, греха истинного Бога о котором ни один из них даже не вспоминал сейчас. Всё перемешалось в одну мозаику, она была черной деталью, а он был белой, вокруг них кружились красные огни страсти, из которых, как представляется, нет возврата в Эдемский сад, и просто продолжают падать в ямы ада, где красные и синие черти будут продолжать ебаться всю вечность. _(прости господи...==")_

Но это конец, и они оба вернулись обратно в реальный мир. Горячая жидкость заполнила Линали прежде чем Аллен вышел, а после несколько капель катились по ее бедру, смесь их обоих. Она не знала почему, но она почувствовала странное удовлетворение. Аллен Уолкер выглядел, так же как и прежде, нормальным _(и лоханутым сёненом)_, его взгляд, его мимика.

Осторожно подняв её он подошёл к кровати , и только после того как положил её бухнулся на кровать и уснул…….. _(ХD ну не могу я по-другому перевести)_

Линали бодрствовала ещё некоторое время, слабая улыбка возникла на её лице, она не понимала, почему чувствовала себя такой счастливой сейчас, она прижалась к телу Аллена. Может быть, 14-ый и не такой плохой, в конце концов. Он знал, как сделать погорячее... А с ним и Комуи не убьёт Аллена если узнает что его сестра забеременела.


End file.
